criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
An Elementary Murder
An Elementary Murder (Case #40) is the fortieth case of the game. Case Background The victim was an au pair named Irina Nemovska. She was found with her throat slit in a school classroom. The killer was Jenny Honeycomb, a teacher. Jenny was from a social circle which forbade people from revealing any LGBT relationship in any form or fashion. In court, Jenny admitted that she was in a closeted LGBT relationship with Irina. Irina wanted to make their relationship public but Jenny was scared of the repercussions this would have on her. On the day of Irina's death, Jenny asked Irina to come over in her classroom during recess, she had brought a gun hidden in a teddy bear with her to threaten Irina so that she can end the discreet LGBT relationship since she believed Irina betrayed her feelings for Jenny in front of her children and thought by threatening her, Irina would leave Grimsborough. Jenny wasn't planning to shoot at her but near enough so that she would be scared, but the gun was broken. Irina, thinking Jenny really wanted to kill her, then jumped at her; Jenny tried to fend her off with her inhaler but it only made Irina fight harder. As Irina pinned Jenny to a wall, Jenny grabbed a pair of child's scissors from one of the desks and stabbed the victim to death. The passing of "Sarah's Reeree" (Irina the au pair) would change the lives of the Mills family forever, but eventually the Mills would resolve all their differences to become a functional family once more, but at the expense of the media grabbing hold of the serial killer controversy that was first mentioned in the Additional Investigation of Case #38--a feat which prompted Ramirez to have the team look at the newspaper with The Rorschach Reaper as the cover story. Victim *'Irina Nemovska '(found with her throat slit in a school classroom) Murder Weapon *'Child's Scissors' Killer *'Jenny Honeycomb' Suspects jenny.PNG|Jenny Honeycomb sarah.PNG|Sarah Mills C40CFitzgerald.png|Caroline Fitzgerald janice.PNG|Janice Mills dennis.PNG|Dennis Mills Killer's Profile *The killer owns a teddy bear. *The killer has asthma. *The killer eats Sweet Hearts. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes 1 - Classroom.png|Classroom 2 - Hamster Cage.png|Hamster Cage 3 - Girl's Bedroom.png|Girl's Bedroom 4. Little Girl's Desk.png|Little Girl's Desk 5 - School Bus Seats.png|School Bus Seats 6 - Driver's Station.png|Driver's Station Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Classroom. (Clues: The Victim's Body, Passport, Gun; available at start) *Autopsy The Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Killer Profile Added: Killer has asthma) *Examine Passport. (Result: Passport Page; Victim revealed: Irina Nemovska) *Ask Miss Honeycomb if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Examine Passport) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (00:15:00; Killer Profile Added: Killer owns a Teddy Bear) *Investigate Girl’s Bedroom. (Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Cellphone; Prerequisite: Talk to Jenny Honeycomb) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Holiday Photo) *Talk to the little girl in the corridor. (Prerequisites: Holiday Photo Restored) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Ask Caroline Fitzgerald about her relationship with Irina. (Prerequisite: Decipher Cell Phone Code) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate School Bus Seats. (Clue: Letter; Available at start of Chapter 2) *Question Janice Mills about Irina. (Prerequisite: Play School Bus Seats as a task) *Examine Letter. (Result: Russian Text) *Analyze Russian Text. (01:00:00) *Ask Caroline Fitzgerald about Irina’s lover. *Investigate Little Girl’s Desk. (Clues: School Story Book, Pencil Case) *Examine School Story Book. (Result: Story Book Page) *Question Dennis Mills about the story book. (Prerequisite: Story Book Page Discovered) *Examine Pencil Case. (Result: Child's Scissors) *Examine Child’s Scissors. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Result: Murder Weapon; Killer Profile: Killer eats Sweet Hearts) *Examine Victim’s Handbag. (Result: Dental Dam; Progress-Sensitive) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Driver’s Station. (Clue: Torn Paper, Gift Box; Available at Chapter 3's start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Airplane Ticket) *Analyze Airplane Ticket. (02:00:00) *Ask Janice Mills why she bought a ticket to Russia. (Prerequisite: Airplane Ticket Analyzed) *Talk to Dennis Mills about his phone call with Irina. (Prerequisite: Talk to Janice Mills) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Birthday Card) *Analyze Birthday Card. (02:00:00) *Question Jenny about the birthday gift. (Prerequisite: Birthday Card Analyzed) *Investigate Hamster Cage. (Clue: Modeling Clay; Prerequisite: Talk to Jenny Honeycomb) *See if everything is okay with Sarah. (Prerequisite: Play Hamster Cage as a task) *Examine Modeling Clay. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; Killer Profile: Killer has brown hair) *Investigate Hamster Cage. (Clue: Sawdust; Prerequisite: Talk to Sarah Mills) *Examine Sawdust. (Result: Bullet) *Analyze Bullet. (12:00:00; Killer Profile: Killer's eyes are blue) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Janice Mills about her behavior towards her daughter. *Examine Teddy Bear. (Result: Roman Teddy Bear) *Investigate Girl’s Bedroom. (Clue: Roman Teddy Bear) *Give the bear to Janice Mills. (Rewards: Undercover Bear, Bear Jacket) *Talk to Dennis Mills about his behavior towards his daughter. *Investigate Hamster Cage. (Clue: Toy Trolley) *Examine Toy Trolley. (Result: Mr Chubby) *Give the hamster to Dennis Mills. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Reassure Sarah Mills. *Investigate School Bus Seats. (Clue: Inhaler) *Examine Inhaler’s Canister. (Result: Inhaler's Canister Label) *Analyze Inhaler. (06:00:00) *Give the inhaler to Sarah Mills. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case is used from a quote from a popular British novel, Sherlock Holmes, "Elementary, my dear Watson". *This case and its characters are heavily inspired by Matilda, a 1996 American fantasy children's film. *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *This case is one of the several cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) suspects. *This case is one of the three cases containing LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) victims. *This case, The Final Journey, Murder on Campus, At the End of the Rope, The Rorschach Reaper, Ashes to Ashes, and Cloudy with a Chance of Murder are the only cases that include only one male suspect. *This case, Family Blood (Case #15), The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30) and The Devil's Playground (Case #36) are the only cases in which there are three suspects from the same family. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough University Category:Cases